Your Toasters are no Longer Safe
by igniteabluestar
Summary: This is a short story in which Lucy finds an Armadillo lurking in her toaster. LOL! Logan turns on the news and finds out whats REALLY happening! lol.


_Your Toasters are no Longer Safe_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Drake Chronicles, Alyxandra Harvey does (did i spell that right? im a terrible speller), and she is absolutely AWESOME! **_

_**B-) yer!) **_

_Chapter 1 - The Cursed Toaster_

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. Lucy? _What now?_ I ran down to the stairs to the kitchen, to find Lucy standing on a chair and Logan laughing his ass off. Lucy seemed to be staring intently at the toaster.

"What is it?" I sighed. Probably yet another stupid Lucy stunt. Her head snapped towards me.

"It's some freaky creature! I was making toast and _BAM! _This ugly looking animal jumps up and clings to my face, I threw it off and jumped on the chair! Then Logan came in, took one _damned _look at me then started cacking his head off!" Lucy jumped off the chair and ran towards me. "It was scary!" She complained. I sighed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Show me where it is." She grabbed my hand and led me over to the toaster. This is the most _stupid _stunt that Lucy has ever pulled, EVER! And, she has pulled some pretty bad stunts before, really, don't ask.

Lucy took another step towards the toaster, cautiously. I shook my head, this was just too stupid.

"Look!" She squeaked and pointed to the back of the toaster. It was ...

A NINE BANDED ARMADILLO! I started laughing. Lucy glared at me.

"Nicky!" She yelled and slapped my arm, hard.

"What?" I held up my hands, defensively. "It's a armadillo, Lucky!" Her glare got even colder.

"Hey! Nicholas, Lucy! Come over here, quick!" I heard Logan call, I hadn't even noticed him leave the room. I sprinted out to the lounge room, closely followed by Lucy. Logan had the TV on and was watching the News. I took a seat on the lounge and Lucy sat next to me, grabbing hold of my hand.

"URGENT NEWS!" The news reporter said. "Word has come in that a deadly vicious Armadillo has come to our country." I laughed. Was this all a joke? "These armadillos are known to lurk in your toaster, and jump out at you in a seconds warning!" I looked a Lucy, she seemed anxious. I squeezed her hand. "Everyone, everywhere. Protect your toasters. The world may be coming to a destruction, all because of these malicious creature we call Armadillos. They will impale you, so you'd better watch out." The TV switched off.

"Logan!" Lucy complained.

"We already have enough information. Anyway, you should have heard your heartbeat! A thousand miles per hour, and this time, it wasn't Nicholas's fault!" Lucy blushed, then looked at me.

"What the hell is with this?" She asked me, a grumpy tone in her voice. I shrugged.

"Maybe it's true. This can't be a coincidence." I shook my head, imagining malevolent Armadillo's stalking the earth. I shuddered.

"What can't be a coincidence?" Solange said as she walked down the stairs.

"Spiteful Armadillo's contributing greatly to the end of our world." I explained softly.

"What!" Solange started laughing hysterically, tears falling from her eyes. "Are you serious?" She managed.

"Yes." Logan, Lucy and I all said at the same time. Solange stopped laughing abruptly.

"Shit. You are serious. Great, just another thing to look our for. Damned bloodsucking nine banded armadillos. And they were my favourite animal! Looks like all the happiness has now been sucked from my body." She shook her head and walked back up the stairs, gloomily. Lucy raised her eyebrows then turned to look at me.

"I didn't know Sol was passionate about demented creatures." She said. I shrugged.

"Hm. Weird, isn't it. That's Sol for you!" I laughed and stood up. "I'm going to do some research on this." I started walking back to my room.

"I'm coming!" Lucy called after me. I nodded and kept on walking. She caught up to me.

"Nicky..." She began.

"What, Lucky? I teased.

"Don't you think this is a bit ..." She paused. "Bizarre?" She said as we stepped into my room. I turned on my laptop.

"Yes." I nodded. "And yet again, for some peculiar reason, I believe it." I laughed a little. Lucy grabbed a chair and sat down next to me.

"Same." She sighed. "And I'm still shaken up."

"I can tell."

"How?"

I pressed my hand to her heart. "This." I smirked. She blushed.

"Uh ... well, yes." I laughed, then kissed her quickly on the lips, hearing her heart speed up.

"See?" I asked. She moaned.

"Yes."

I looked up '_Armadillos lurk in your toaster' _on Google, and it came up with a strange video, that went along the lines -

_"Boink, Boink, Boink"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Stranger danger!"_

_"Soo, it's me Jake."_

_"How'd you know my name was Jake? Stalker!"_

_"Your name's Adam..."_

_*Narrows eyes*_

_"Armadillos lurk in your toaster."_

_"Wha? Look, I just want to play baseball..."_

_"Aaah! It's a bat! HELP!"_

_*Officer walks in*_

_"Is there a problem here?"_

_"He tried to murder me with a bat, and steal my name!"_

_"You sick monster! You're coming with me!"_

_"I didn't do anything!"_

_"Bye Jake!"_

_*Death walks in*_

_"Hi kid!"_

_"Hello."_

_"Wanna go eat candy in the dark alley?"_

_"Heck yeah! Candy's always better in the dark!"_

_The door to the house opened and evil music came on. An animal of some kind was in the door, and it said "Meow!" Then, weird as it is, an armadillo was lurking, and raving, in a toaster. _

Weird, isn't it! Lucy was laughing so hard that tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. I was just staring at the computer screen, fixated.

What the hell?

**(A/N: LOL! there is actually a video called **_**Armadillo's Lurk in your toaster. **_**Check it out by following this link - ****.com/watch?v=Vg1MEwF4Prc&feature=related****.**

**I just felt like writing a short story about Armadillos (IM OBSESSED!) They are just so cool! Am listening to a good song now... yer, you wouldnt get it! It's a Max x Fang (Faxness) tribute *so sad ;o;* And, has anyone seen the last Chrono Crusade Anime? It's soooo depressing! I cried and cried and cried (maybe a liiiitle overstated, there...) I love Chrno/Chrono Crusade! (depends on the manga/anime on how its spelt.) OK, guys, thankyou sooo much 4 reviewing on my other story**

**xx**

**~Heidi aka TheGoldenMaiden~**


End file.
